The Epic Wars
by HipKoopa42
Summary: Heros and Villeins from several franchises are locked in total war!
1. Chapter 1

**Location-**

 **Planet Zoness**

Zoness is a backwater planet that is consistently under attack by evil forces from planet Coruscant

The evil forces are lead by:

 **Supreme Leader Snoke**

 **Emperor Andross**

 **Darth Vader**

 **King Bowser**

 **King Leonard**

 **Emperor Palpatine**

 **Dr. Robotnik**

 **Dr. Wily**

 **Syndrome**

Lemmy Koopa, a native of the planet Zoness was shocked as endless swarms of TIE fighters, stormtroopers, Koopa soldiers and other enemy forces invaded the planet while Toad and Rebel forces are fighting them off

"Can i _please_ go out and fight the evil forces?" Lemmy asked Luigi

"You can't weld a lightsaber, you can't shot a blaster, and you can't even fly an X-wing fighter" was Luigi's response

Outside, Luke Skywalker threw a thermal detonator, taking out a battalion of stormtroopers

Luigi had given Lemmy the gruesome task of cleaning and maintaining the Rebel starfighters, which he did _not_ like at all!

As Lemmy was restocking the proton torpedo launcher on a Y-wing, he noticed a TIE Phantom flying through the sky, it easily took out a Mon Calamari cruiser, " _ **Wow, no one has ever taken out a TIE Phantom, i am going to be the first one to do it!"**_ Lemmy thought to himself

As Luigi grabbed his blaster and explosives, he told Lemmy "Watch the starfighter bay Lemmy, they need me out there", Luigi then ran outside with his weapons

10 seconds later, Luigi was shocked as a A-wing fighter flew out of the hanger, with Lemmy at the controls!

"He is going to be killed" Luigi thought to himself

An Omnidroid had taken out numerous Rebel soldiers and was now marching towards the weapons depot, a shot from an X-wing fighter sent it flying right into the command bridge of an Imperial Star Destroyer

Meanwhile, Lemmy was in hot pursuit of the TIE Phantom, as he closed in on it, he locked on and fired, as went crashing down, Lemmy yelled out "Yes i hit it!, did anybody see that?"

But then Syndrome appeared and immobilized Lemmys fighter with zero-point energy and sent it flying into a rain forest 20 miles away, Lemmy ejected from it just before it hit the ground and blew up, he then hit the ground 10 feet from the crash site and passed out

 **The Next Morning**

Lemmy awoke to find himself in a rain forest with twin mountains in the distance

He then notices a line of knocked down trees and fallows it, at the end of the line, Lemmy notices the TIE Phantom he shot down the other night

As he neared the downed ship with his blaster, a pilot emerged from it, as Lemmy prepared to shoot, the pilot pleaded "Put your weapon away!, i mean you no harm!"

Lemmy then demanded "Please take your helmet off, i want to know who you are"

The pilot then removed the helmet to reveal a female Koopa Troopa

"I am sorry for shooting you down" Lemmy said

"Thank you, would you like to go on a walk with me?"

"I would like to" Lemmy and the Koopa girl then held hands and walked off

 **Several Hours Later**

"So what is your name?"

"My name is Anna Koopa"

"That is a good name"

"Thank you"

"And do i get something from you?"

"Yes you do Lemmy, can i kiss you?"

Lemmy then blushed bright red and responded "Of course you can"

Lemmy and Anna then embraced in a soft,innocent kiss, both blushing when they looked at each other

"I have to get going, see you later Anna"

"OK then,bye Lemmy"

 **Rebel Base**

"We just got a report from planet Scarif, looks like Syndrome has built a new Omnidroid and plans to launch it against us"

"That is bad news Mario, anyway, what am i going to Lemmy?"

Luigi suggested "Put him up for training, what else?'

"Lemmy would be shot down before he even got halfway"

"Wario, Walugi, Slippy and Amy Rose have already been signed up, why not sign up Lemmy?"

"OK, i will sign him up"


	2. Another day

**The Epic Wars: Chapter 2- Training: Day One**

At some training facility on Zoness, Mega Man lead everyone into the main room,

Amy Rose, Slippy Toad, Wario, Waluigi and Lemmy were instructed by Mega Man to get into a 3-D flight simulator, the simulator is how new pilots are trained to fly starfighters

The training then began, however everyone had problems due the simulator being unresponsive: Lemmy couldn't fire a single laser beam, Wario went way too fast and could not slow down, Waluigi was spinning wildly and he could not stop, Amy Rose kept going forward and could not steer in any other direction, and Slippy Toad just went in circles

Shocked by what was happening, Mega Man ended the training early, he thought to himself as everyone walked out " **That stupid simulator malfunctioned, and on the first day!"**

Lemmy then proceeded off to the beach to make up for a crazy first training day, as he fell asleep, he felt someone kiss him on his lips, Lemmy woke up to find Anna Koopa staring cutely at him, Lemmy then blushed

"Oh, hi Anna"

"Hello Lemmy"

"So Anna, how have you been lately?"

"I have been good, how about you Lemmy?"

"I started training today, but the simulator was unresponsive"

"That must have been hard on you"

"Yes it was, anyways, would you like to spend the night with me at my place?"

" Yes i would Lemmy"

The two then went off to Lemmy's home

Throughout later that night, Anna drew closer to Lemmy

When Lemmy baked a pizza dinner, Anna enjoyed it very much

Latter, Lemmy put on _Star Wars: Return of the Jedi_ and Anna enjoyed the entire film

While Lemmy was getting in bed, Anna asked "Can i sleep next to you tonight?"

"Yes you may Anna"

Lemmy and Anna then fell asleep in each others arms


	3. Chapter 1 and a half

**These are the events that take place between Chapters 1 and 2 of** ** _The Epic Wars_**

 **Location:**

 **Planet Coruscant- Imperial Palace**

After there forces once again had been repelled from Zoness, the villein leaders were furious

Dr. Robotnik and Syndrome were arguing that they should have brought in more forces

" **Robotnik, i told you we should have brought more troops with us!"**

 **"Well Syndrome, i did not want to risk my entire robot army!"**

Other villeins were arguing as well-

Darth Vader and Dr. Wily:

 **"Vader, i told you we should have used more TIE Phantoms!"**

 **"Well Dr. Wily, do you honestly think we could afford infinite TIE Phantoms?"**

King Lenored and King Bowser-

 **"I told you we should have brought in better troops Bowser!"**

 **"Its not my fault that our plans are foiled by plumbers, Jedi and that stupid red bird and blue hedgehog!"**

 **'OH SHUT UP ALREADY!"**

That voice was the main villein commander- Supreme Leader Snoke

"I know we had our plans foiled, but we will strike again with our newest weapon- the Omnidroid V.11 built by Syndrome"

The villeins began disusing there next invasion

 **Location:**

 **Planet Zoness- Rebel Alliance Headquarters**

As Mario was sitting in the main room, Lemmy walked in the door

"Oh hi Mario"

"How did you get back?"

"I got a ride on a shuttle train"

"Well that is good, now Lemmy...

Mario was then interrupted when the doors burst open and a furious Luigi came barging in

"MARIO!, are you aware that Lemmy stole a fighter earlier?!"

"Why did you take that fighter Lemmy?"

"I saw a TIE Phantom and thought i could take it out, witch i did, but Syndrome sent me crashing into a rain forest, i passed out after ejecting from the doomed fighter and woke up the next day, then i followed a strange trail and found the wrecked TIE Phantom, i then saw a pilot come out of it"

"So did you kill the pilot?"

"No, i did not shot because the pilot said that it meant no harm"

"And did you find out who the pilot's name was?"

"Yes i did, it is Anna Koopa, and we went for a walk and ended up falling in love, by the way- we kissed"

"What?!, you have fallen in love with an enemy TIE pilot?"

"Yes i have"

" Well that is hard to believe,anyways Luigi i have signed up Lemmy for training today"

"What the hell Mario?!,you signed him up for training?!"

"Well he deserves it Luigi, it is for his own good!"

"What the hell kind of day is this?, First- Lemmy steals an A-wing, Next- He finds and falls in love with a TIE pilot, and now Mario has signed him up for training?, Mario, get him out of training him now!"

"Too late Luigi, the bus just showed up"

A space bus was waiting just outside the Rebel Base, Lemmy then ran out and hopped in, the bus then flew off towards Mega Man's training academy

"Any ways Mario, lets go and get some pizza for dinner"

'Sure thing Mario"

The Mario Bros then walked off to Pizza Planet

 **And these are the events between Chapters 1 and 2**


	4. Tarkin's secret plan

**Location- Meeting Hall- Rebel Alliance Headquarters, Planet Zoness**

Mario and several other Hero leaders were siting at a conference table discussing about a plan to strike at the vital enemy planet Scarif when Mega Man came in the door

Mario noticed him "So, how did the first day of training go?"

"The simulator malfunctioned"

"You have got to be kidding me"

'Everyone had problems because of it: Lemmy couldn't fire his laser cannon, Wario was stuck at full speed, Waluigi spun wildly [ **That is the reason Waluigi is not in _Super Smash Bros_** ] , Amy Rose had her steering locked, and Slippy Toad just went in circles

"That was crazy, anyways Mega Man, we were discussing a plan to attack planet Scarif"

"I dont recommend that you attack there, that planet is heavily guarded"

Mario was about to say something else when Luigi noticed a taxi cab drive by the headquarters, and Luigi saw Lemmy in it!

"Mario!, i saw Lemmy in a taxi cab! **"**

"So what Luigi?"

 **"** He is going to some fancy restaurant with someone! **"**

Upon hearing that, Mario ran out the door with Luigi and they hopped into one of Dr. Robotniks Eggmobiles that he left behind from the last invasion

Upon reaching the restaurant, Mario peered in through the window and saw Lemmy talking with Anna

"Looks like Lemmy was right about having a girlfriend, why cant i have one?"

"Mario, Peach always chases you around, she will do anything for you"

"I know that Luigi, lets go inside"

The very instant Mario and Luigi entered the restaurant, Lemmy and Anna rushed out the door, knocking the plumbers to the ground

"Why did they run out the instant we entered?"

"Maybe Lemmy is trying to hide something from us"

At Lemmys house, Anna was shocked that Lemmy had puled her out the very instant the Mario Bros came in

"Lemmy, why did you pull me out the instant Mario walked in?"

"I don't want him to know that i have a former TIE fighter pilot as my girlfriend"

"It's OK, Lemmy, do you want to watch more _Star Wars_?

"Yes i would"

Lemmy and Anna then proceeded to watch _Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back_

The part that Anna liked the best was the battle against the AT-AT walkers on the planet Hoth

 **Location:**

 **Enemy Superweapon Research Instillation- Maw Black Hole cluster**

At a highly top secret facility in the Maw Black Hole cluster, Governor Tarkin and Ludwig Von Koopa were overseeing the development of a kyber crystal powered planet killing superlaser

The bases commander- General Hux, was not so optimistic on making a planet killing weapon

"Tarkin, should we not go as far as making weapons that can destroy planets?'

"General Hux, if you want to frighten an entire galaxy into keeping in line, build a planet killing weapon, after we test this new superlaser, no star system will dare oppose Supreme Leader Snoke"

"Tarkin, a superweapon like this will not keep the galaxy in line, it will just make more join the Rebel Alliance"

"Well Hux, you will see that i am right in the future"

 **To Be Continued...**


	5. Manuals,Battles, Training and Flashbacks

**Location- Eating Hall, Mos Eisly Bar, Planet Zoness**

In the bar, Wario and Waluigi along with Slippy, Amy Rose and Lemmy were talking about rumors suspecting a highly secret enemy facility in the Maw Black Hole cluster

Mega Man came in and explained to everyone that they would need to find out more about enemy units

"Here it is: _Enemy Manual 101_ , everything we know about every enemy unit that has ever attacked us"

Later at Lemmys home, Lemmy stayed in bed reading the manual while Anna slept next to him

" **TIE Fighter: This sleek and nimble fighter craft was designed by Darth Vader. Small and swift, a single squadron can take out a whole battalion of troops in one pass**

" **Star Destroyer: This heavily armed capital ship can bomb planets from orbit with its heavy turbolaser cannons"**

 **"Omnidroid: This highly intelligent combat robot can overwhelm most forces"**

 **"** _ **Executor** -_ **class Super Star Destroyer: Leads fleets into battle, can invade planets without reinforcements, mere presence can scare off enemy forces"**

 **"** **Robot Master- These are robots built by Dr. Wily** **with various powers"**

 **"Metal Sonic- Greatest creation of Dr. Ivo Robotnik. Built to be a direct intimation of Sonic"**

After reading through various more enemy units, Lemmy came upon the TIE Phantom

 **"TIE Phantom- The most deadly out of all enemy units. Fitted with highly advanced cloaking and hyperdrive technology. Never engage one of these."**

As Lemmy went to sleep, Anna hugged him and kissed his forehead

 **The Next Day: Sector Gamma- near planet Scarif**

A fleet of 4 Cornerian battleships and 9 Mon Calamari cruisers were cruising through space

From the lead ship, Mario watched as the planet Scarif came into view

As they drew near, 30 _Resurgent-_ class Star Destroyers and the _Eclipse II_ , flagship of Emperor Palpitine, suddenly appeared in front of them

"Told you Mario, Mega Man warned us that Scarif is heavily guarded!"

Due to the overwhelming numbers and firepower of the enemy fleet, only 5 Mon Calamari cruisers and 1 Cornerian battleship barely escaped

 **Mega Man Training Facility- Moon of Zoness**

Mega Man decided to use the Death Star trench run from _A New Hope_ as the training exercise that day

Everyone got to chose any starfighter for the session, Wario chose the Y-wing, Waluigi chose the A-wing, Amy went with the B-wing, Slippy chose to pilot the Ar-wing, Lemmy chose the _Millennium Falcon_

Due to having piloted an A-wing before, Lemmy easily dogged Imperial turbolaser and TIE fighter laser fire and was the only one to hit the exhaust port

Several hours later, Lemmy and Anna were at Lemmy's home watching _Mars Attacks!_

"Anna, how was your life before you met me?'

"I will tell you Lemmy"

 **Flashback- Planet Coruscant, TIE Pilot Academy, Many Weeks Ago:**

{Italic will be flashback and Non-Italic will be in the present day}

 _As Anna and several other pilots slept in the quarters, General Hux came into the room and yelled "Wake up everyone!, its time for training"_

"You would never yell at me to get up Lemmy"

"I know Anna"

 _All the pilots were ushered into the shower room, it smelled like a high school gym locker room, Anna was the only one who was not used to it_

 _"This is hard on me" Anna thought to herself while she was showering "I would rather be taking a shower by myself then with these smelly pilots"_

Later, Lemmy and Anna were relaxing in the hot tub in the master bathroom

"Lemmy, i prefer taking a hot tub bath with you rather then showering with those pilots

'I know that as well"

 _After shower and training, Anna looked out the window of the quarters and saw the vast megalopolis that was Coruscant stretching out endlessly before her eyes_

 _"A city is cool, but i would rather have some green plants and trees rather then endless metal" Anna thought to herself_

Anna was siting in the green courtyard behind Lemmy's home was he was leaning on her

"Lemmy, i like the beautiful green courtyard of your mansion, it is nice compared to the endless metal i had to look at back on Coruscant"

"Thank you Anna"

 _Several weeks later, it came that day were Anna would meet Lemmy and her life would be changed forever-_

 _The Imperial Star Destroyer_ Persecutor _and a mighty enemy fleet were making there way towards Zoness_

 _Hux went over the mission goals to the TIE pilots- "Your mission is simple: Destroy all rebel fighters and cruisers and lay waste to anyone that opposes you"_

 _Anna and several others hopped into there TIE fighters and flew off towards the planet_

 _Anna was a member of the elite TIE Phantom Squadron, a band of 6 pilots qualified to fly the deadly TIE Phantom_

 _After taking out a Mon Calamari cruiser, Anna found herself being chased by a A-wing fighter, "I am being chased by an enemy fighter, i need backup, hurry!"_

 _But it was too late, the A-wing fired on the TIE Phantom, knocking out the engines, Anna braced herself as the fighter hit the ground_

 _The next morning, as Anna emerged from her downed fighter, someone came in holding a blaster weapon, Anna pleaded "Put your weapon away, i mean you no harm!"_

 _The mysterious person then asked "Please take your helmet off, i want to know who you are_

 _Anna then removed her helmet and saw a cute Koopaling with a rainbow Mohawk, Anna thought "I have just found my future husband"_

 _"I am sorry for shooting you down"_

 _"Thanks, would you like to go on a walk with me?"_

 _"I would like to"_

 _Several hours went by and Anna found out that the name of the cute Koopaling is Lemmy_

 _"Lemmy, can i kiss you?"_

 _"Of cores you can"_

 _It was in that moment that Anna and Lemmy shared there first kiss_

 ** _Flashback Over_**

'Lemmy, that moment when we first kissed, that was the best point in my life"

"Mine to Anna"

After watching _The_ _War of the Worlds,_ Lemmy and Anna fell asleep, in each others arms

 **But deep in the Maw Facility, Grand Moff Tarkin would continue building a superlaser despite protests from General Hux...**


	6. Planing,Proposals and Infiltration

**Location- Citidal Facility, planet Scarif**

"Looks like the new Omnidroid V.11 is ready for the grand attack on Zoness. Syndrome, should we launch now or wait until tomorrow?"

"I think we should wait a day, they might notice it coming if we launch now"

 **Mega Man Training Facility- Moon of Zoness**

The training exercise Mega Man chose that day was a fight against a Star Destroyer

Once again, due to having starfighter experience, Lemmy was able to knock out the shield generator and destroy the reactor core of the Star Destroyer, causing it to blow up

As Lemmy walked out the door, Amy Rose stared cutely at him until he was out of sight

Amy then thought to herself " _Lemmy sure has some top notch star pilot skills, there pretty awesome!, i wonder were he got them from?"_

Later at Lemmy's home, he and Anna were in the hot tub watching the hit 1996 blockbuster _Independence Day_

"Oh Lemmy, life with you is much better then at the academy on Coruscant"

"I know, anyways Anna, i have been waiting to tell you something since we shared our first kiss"

"What is it?"

Lemmy then closed his eyes and held out a ring with a tiny blue and green Earth globe on it. Anna was in shock and blushed bright red

"Is this true Lemmy, you want me to marry you in the future?'

"Yes, will you?"

After a few moments, Anna grabbed Lemmy into a deep hug and yelled "YES!, i will marry you in the future!"

As the two lovers continued to embrace, a knock was heard on the door

Lemmy then walked to the door to find Amy Rose standing outside with a stolen Imperial cargo shuttle with Slippy at the controls not too far away

"Hi Amy, what are you doing here?"

"I was wondering if you and Anna would want to come with me and Slippy to Scarif?"

"Amy, isn't Scarif heavily guarded by a mighty enemy fleet?' [ _ **Flashback to Mario's failed assault on the planet in the previous chapter]**_

"I know that, but i have been hearing rumors about a new Omnidroid there, it looks like Syndrome wants to launch it against us, i want to know if that is true"

"I'm not so sure about infiltrating an enemy facility"

"Lemmy, if i kiss you, will you go?"

"Yes i will"

Amy then grabbed Lemmy and kissed him full on the lips, they both blushed when they looked at each other

 **Scarif**

Lemmy, Amy, Slippy, and Anna were outside the Citidal Tower

After evading a bunch of stormtroopers and Koopa Troopas, the 4 made it inside the tower

Once in the Data Vault, Amy looked through the schematics until she found something labeled- Operation: Kronos

It said that the new Omnidroid robot would attack Zoness tomorrow afternoon

Slippy was downright shocked "This is bad, this new robot will surely conquer us this time!"

Alarms then went off and Darth Vader's voice was heard over the P.A- **"There are intruders in the building, destroy them!"**

The 4 then ran out of the facility and hopped into there shuttle

Evading fire from Palatine's fleet, the shuttle jumped into hyperspace

 **Zoness**

Upon landing in front of the Rebel headquarters , Lemmy, Amy, Slippy, and Anna were ambushed by Rebel troops

Anna was taken custody by Mario and Sonic while Lemmy, Amy, and Slippy were banished to Mega Mans Training Facility

Luigi was shocked- "Lemmy!, Amy!, Slippy!, how dare you infiltrate Scarif, you know that planet is heavily fortified, we are going to defend against that Omnidroid ourselves!"

Slippy then yelled "No, it's not what you think!, you don't stand a chance against the Omnidroid!, for once in your life, please just listen to me!"

Luigi ignored the 3 and walked out and took a shuttle to Zoness

That night at the training facility, Lemmy laid in tears while Amy embraced him in a hug, she then planted a soft kiss on his forehead, trying to comfort him

Slippy was getting more worried by the second "Why didn't Luigi listen to me?, that Omnidroid well destroy them for sure!"

 _ **To Be Concluded...**_


	7. The Omnidroid Battle

**This is the concluding chapter of** _ **The Epic Wars**_

 **Everything looks hopeless for Zoness: It is the day were the new Omnidroid V.11 will be launched against them by Syndrome from Scarif. Lemmy, Amy, and Slippy had been exiled to the Mega Man Training facility and Anna Koopa was falsely accused of being a spy for Snoke and imprisoned on the** _ **Home One**_ **by Mario and Sonic. Palpitine was making an announcement on Coruscant:**

 _ **"**_ _Attention_ _citizens of the Galactic Empire, this is the day we finally conquer Zoness"_

On the Moon of Zoness at the Mega Man Training Facility, Lemmy was still upset and crying while Amy was constantly kissing him, hugging him, and trying to comfort him while Slippy was freaked out as hell when he saw a unmanned rocket flying over them on it's way towards Zoness

"Hey, you two, i saw a rocket heading for our home, i highly suspect that it is carrying the new Omnidroid!"

However, Lemmy still cried and Amy continued to deeply hug and kiss him

On Zoness, there was a big splashdown as the capsule landed in the ocean and the mighty 600 foot tall Omnidroid 11 emerged from the shadows

Rebel, Toad, and Cornerian forces open fire on the over-sized robot, but there laser blasts bounce off its near-impenetrable metal, then the Death Egg Robot and the Wily Machine 8 emerge and start to destroy most of the main defenses of Zoness

Even worse, the Egg Fleet appears in orbit and begin bombing the planet

On the _Home One,_ all the Hero leaders were freaking out-

 **Mario-** ** _"This is freaking me out!"_**

 **Luke Skywalker- "** _ **At least Darth Vader isn't here, but it is chaos!"**_

 **Sonic-** ** _"Now that Robotink showed up, we are really having our buts kicked!"_**

 **Mr. Incredible-** ** _"The Omnidroid V.10 was fine, but the V.11 is much more chaotic!"_**

 **Mega Man-** _ **"Everything has been worse ever since Dr. Wily showed up!"**_

 **Fox Mcloud-** _ **"This robot is even worse then that time i battled the Attack Carrier!"**_

An explosion was heard on the moon of Zoness, Lemmy and Amy were shocked and ran out to find that a First Order dreadnought had begun bombing the planet

"Lemmy, i know you are upset over Anna being held prisoner, but we will save her and take out the Omnidroid"

"OK Amy, thank you"

In the small starfighter bay in the training facility, Lemmy, Amy, and Slippy all agreed they should fly the _Millennium Falcon_

On Zoness, it looked bleak as the Omnidroid had taken out most of the main defenses and Dr. Robotnik and Dr. Wily were ravaging the city

Up in the sky's above, the _Millennium Falcon_ was coming up behind the _Home One_ cruiser

Lemmy-" _I will infiltrate the_ Home One _and save Anna Koopa and get a Y-wing and, with her, help you and Slippy take out the Omnidroid"_

"OK, and Lemmy, can i kiss you, for luck?"

"Yes you can Amy"

Lemmy and Amy then embraced in a deep, passionate kiss

"OK then, commence the plan"

Lemmy entered the _Home One_ through an air duct and navigated himself to the prison level

"Lemmy, is that you"

"Yes, it is"

"Thank you for saving me!"

As Lemmy was about to say something else, an explosion rocked the ship and alarms began to blare

Making it to the starfighter bay, Lemmy and Anna got into a Y-wing left the ship

"Lemmy, i know the main weak point on the Omnidroid, it is just below the top eye, a grenade set off on that spot will cause a chain reaction that will destroy the whole thing"

"OK then, how do you know that?"

"I stole the document from Scarif last night"

"That is clever, im glad to have you as my future wife"

"Thank you Lemmy, anyways, lets take out that over-sized robot!"

As the trio neared the Omnidroid, Lemmy began explaining the plan

"The first thing we need to do is take out its proton torpedo launcher. Slippy, you think you can do that?"

"Sure, i can handle it"

"Then me and Amy will plant the grenade on the weak spot. Anna, when me and her get to a safe location, you detonate it"

"I will Lemmy"

"OK then, lets do it now!"

The plan started out good- Just before the robot could destroy the weapons depot that the previous one failed to do in the first chapter, Slippy took out it's proton torpedo launcher

Underneath the top eye, Lemmy and Amy planted the thermal detonator on the weak point and jumped off it and ran to a hilltop were Sonic was siting and watching the battle

"Anna, detonate, NOW!"

Anna pressed the button and then there was a huge explosion as the Omnidroid exploded in fury of flames

 **KA-BOOM!**

A couple minutes later, everyone cheered and clapped

Mario and Luigi awarded the Medal of Honor to Lemmy, Amy, Slippy and Anna for saving Zoness from the Omnidroid

 **Several Weeks later-**

Things had changed since the Omnidroid battle:

Lemmy eventually married Anna and settled in his mansion, allowing Amy Rose to move in

Slippy began developing a strong friendship with Lemmy

Mario formed a elite pilot squadron consisting of- Lemmy, Mega Man, Slippy, Amy, Anna and Yoshi for future protection

 **But on Coruscant, Scarif, and the Maw** **Facility, the villeins began plotting for revenge...**


End file.
